Schools, Siblings and Vampires?
by KagamineRevolution
Summary: Rin Kagamine, pop idol in Japan moves to a public school. She thinks it's going to be fine, but what about when she meets her brother she never knew she had? And what will happen when they both find out they're Prince and Princess of the vampire world? A life full of troubles, that's what.
1. Schools and Siblings

"Why me?" Rin grumbled. She had been home-schooled all her life to keep her out of the media, but her parents realised what an effect it had been having on her social life and so they'd signed her up for public school. 'They could have at least been kind enough to let me wear a wig or something..' She thought, as she hopped out of her limo and walked through the school gates. Her backpack seemed to be slipping, so she nudged it up over her shoulders and waited for them to notice her. She didn't have to wait long. "It's Rin Kagamine!" a girl with pink hair shouted. At that point, everyone turned their heads and started running towards Rin. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the endless amount of screaming in her ear. Before that could happen, though, the bell rang. 'Now I know what people mean when they say saved by the bell..' Rin said to herself, walking towards the school gate.

She'd expected school to be a nightmare, a dirty building with litter all over the grounds, with kids who think they're gangsters everywhere and ugly uniforms that itched a lot, but it wasn't like that at all. Her uniform was quite nice, actually. Her white polo shirt's sleeves were short and loose, allowing air to get to her arms which was nice. The sleeveless crimson red vest slipped easily over it, the school's logo of a pencil and jotter stitched into the bottom right corner. Her pleated gold skirt wasn't too short, nor was it too long. It ended about a quarter down her thigh, leaving a little bit of space for the pale skin of her legs to show before they met with her over the knee white socks. The shoes she wore were red flats, and they were comfortable as well as durable. She'd even been allowed to wear her signature white hair bow and hair clips! No, there wasn't anything to complain about the uniform.

Or the building, really. It's white walls glittered in the morning sun and were pleasing to the eye, not too bright or too dull. The glass doors at the front were automatic, sensing when a pupil was near and letting them in and there was plenty of windows to let light into the building. The grounds around the building were nice too. The lush emerald green grass underneath Rin's feet was just long enough to tickle her ankles, and there was plenty of neatly trimmed bushes and red and yellow flowers around the place. There seemed to be a small hill in the distance, but Rin couldn't see it properly. She wondered if there would be a peaceful place for her to sit over there. No, there wasn't any problems with the school ground either. The pupils seemed nice enough too, well presented and kind. Maybe it was just the other schools that were like that? Rin didn't think that many people would lie about having a good school.

"Uh...Rin? The bell rang.." a shy girl with long aquamarine hair said nervously, snapping Rin out of her daydream. The girl's hair ended just under her knees, and was tied back in two twin tails. Her eyes were a bright teal, a few shades paler than her hair. Her skin was a mix of pale and tan, sort of in the middle, and she wasn't too tall or too short. Her figure was quite nice, too. Her stomach was quite thin, along with her arms and legs. Her chest was a few sizes bigger than Rin's, but not by much. Rin thought she was prettier than herself. She didn't like to boast, but she thought she had good looks. Her shoulder length sunshine coloured hair looked brighter than it actually was under the sun, her fringe held back by her clips. Her hair was pulled into a short side pony, as she had to have it tied up in school. Her glistening cyan eyes were her best feature according to her, and her skin was quite pale, but it wasn't anything to be bothered about. She was proud of her figure too, she just wished her chest was a bit bigger.

"S-Sorry, what?" Rin shook her head, trying to stop thinking so much. "The bell went.." the girl repeated. "Oh..thanks for telling me. What's your name?" Rin asked the girl. She seemed quite nice, not fussing over Rin like many other people. 'Sometimes being a huge pop idol is quite tough..' Rin thought to herself as she felt her feet rise and fall into the grass, walking up to the building with the shy girl. "My name's Hatsune Miku..feel free to call me Miku-chan!" the girl replied. Rin nodded. "Sure, Miku-chan. Want to be friends?" Rin asked. Miku nodded, asking Rin what class she had first. "Uh...English." Rin replied, after checking her time-table that she then stuck back in the pocket of her backpack. "Me too! Would you like to sit with me?" Miku asked. "Yep! I don't know anyone else here anyway, plus...to be honest, people who are my fans aren't much fun to have as friends. I mean, I love them - don't get me wrong! It's just...sometimes they ask too many personal questions." Rin answered. Miku nodded understandably, and they headed up to class.

"S-Sorry I'm late, sensei! I didn't hear the bell, Miku was kind enough to help me to class." Rin apologized, and anyone who didn't know she was in their class did now, as all heads turned to the door and everyone stared at her like she was royalty. "It's okay, Kagamine-san. Class, this is Rin Kagamine. She'll be in your class this year. Please treat her like the rest of the class, all she wants is to have a normal school life." Their teacher - Ayama, announced. There was an empty desk at the front of the class, where Rin and Miku sat down. They both took out their pencil cases, and put their backpacks under the table. There was another seat at the back of the class that was empty, but no one took any notice. That is, until the door was flung open by a blonde boy. He had the same sunshine yellow hair as Rin, a messy fringe at the front and the rest of his hair pulled back into a stumpy ponytail. He had the same pale skin, and sweat beads on his head. He was wearing the male uniform - the same white polo shirt and red vest, with gold school trousers and white loafers as shoes. His back pack was slung over one shoulder, and as he walked into the class everyone's eyes went from Rin to this boy who looked exactly like her in male form. Rin's eyes widened, there was no way they looked like this accidentally.

"Ah, come in...Kagamine-san? Rin, it seems your brother's in this class too." Ayama said, puzzled. She knew Rin was coming, but another Kagamine..wasn't he meant to be in the other class? "Brother?" Rin exclaimed, at the same time as Len who was exclaiming the exact opposite - sister. "Uh...why don't you two head up to the office?" Ayama suggested, and Rin sighed, standing up and pushing her chair in. She walked over to this other Kagamine guy. 'And here I was thinking it was going to be a normal day..' Rin thought in her head, letting out another sigh.

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first story I've ever published. Critique would be nice, just please don't hate. Reviews are welcome! Cover image will be added soon, this is a new account, so..yeah.**

**~KagamineRevolution **


	2. Tears and Troubles

The duo headed to the office, chatting along the way. "So...related to the one and only Kagamine Rin? Thank you, Kami-sama for blessing me with this beautiful sibling!" Len said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rin giggled. "We don't even know if we're related yet! I don't even know your first name.." Rin replied, her mouth breaking into a huge grin. "Name's Len. I guess you're right though...Let's test it. What's your parent's names?" Len asked. "Kagamine Lenka and Rinto. Yours?" Rin replied, very nearly bumping into Len when he abruptly stopped in the middle of the hall. "Uh...Len? We're supposed to be going to the office.." Rin reminded him, waving her hand in front of his face. "Do your parents disappear every other week for a business meeting and leave you with a baby sitter?" Len asked, his face looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. Rin stopped, turning slowly to face Len. "We _really_ need to get to the office.." Rin exclaimed, grabbing Len's hand and sprinting up the stairs. "Wha- Hey! Don't pull on my arm like that!" Len complained, pulling his arm out of Rin's grip. "Stop being so slow then." Rin said, turning around and sticking her tongue out to Len before continuing to run to the office.

When they both got there, they knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice said, dully. They opened the door, greeted by a man about 30, his blue hair stunning the twins a bit. He turned around, realising it was the twins and greeting them. "Ah, hello twins! What's the matter?" he asked. "Why does everyone know we're twins apart from us?!" Len moaned. Rin elbowed Len in the stomach, smiling at the office man. "We need to phone our parents, please. Len...feels a bit sick. May I please use my mobile?" Rin lied, and grinned when she succeeded in getting to use her phone, yanking Len out of the room and standing in the halls. She yanked her phone out from where it was hidden - stuck between the waistline of her skirt so that it didn't fall out.

She dialled her mom's number, ignoring Len's look that was obviously questioning why her phone was stuck under her shirt. "Mom? Yeah..it's Rin. No, I asked if I could phone you and lied about Len being sick. You know, Len the brother _you never told me I had_? Why? First you send me to a public school, knowing I'll be hounded by fans all day and...and then this happens!" Rin began, her voice choking up a bit. "I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie about going on business trips when you were really going to see your other kid! My twin! And you never told me. Now I've embarrassed myself in front of my whole class, and it - it's your fault!" she continued, at this point she started crying. "No, mom. I'm not going to forgive you so quickly for lying to me all these years! It's not fair, you can't just do that! Now I'm going to look like even more of a fool because I've been crying! Where did he even live? Oh, so now you've moved house too, another thing you decided wasn't important to tell me? No, you don't have to go! Mom, you can't just do this! It isn't fair. First finding out I have a _brother_, next finding out I've moved house and _now_ you need to go to work? What kind of work is so important that you can't talk to your own flesh and blood? Mom? She hung up.." Rin was full on sobbing now, and she flung herself onto Len, crying into his vest.

"R-Rin? Please stop crying..I'm not good at this kind of stuff." Len said, adding the last bit in quietly. "Len! It's not fair! First, I'm embarrassed in front of the whole class for not having a clue about my brother, now I'm going to be even more embarrassed because they'll be able to tell I've been crying and now you're going to get laughed at because your vest's all wet! And it'll be my fault...you'll get laughed at because of me!" Rin mumbled, looking up at Len with red eyes. "How...how about I phone Dad?" Len suggested, taking his own phone out from the pocket of his trousers. Rin sniffled and nodded, unable to stop her tears. She didn't think she'd be sad at first, but adding that on top of the fact her parents randomly decided to move house, and deciding to hang up on her? She ended up being way more upset than she thought she would. 'Why can't I just have a normal life? It's bad enough everyone watching your every move in public, now my private life too?' Rin asked herself. She sighed, and tried to stop her blubbering when she heard Len on the phone.

"Dad? Yeah, it's Len...Rin's really upset. She was on the phone to Mom, she said that she's going to be really embarrassed and it's not really fair that you didn't tell her that she had a brother and that you moved house without telling her and that Mom decided to hang up on her. I mean, I'm upset too, but I don't live with you permanently so I'd probably not see her much apart from school..What? What do you mean I live with you now? I get why Rin's upset - her public life's a hassle and now her private one is! Rin wants to go home now because she's so embarrassed! What do you mean, tell the teacher she has a recording appointment and I need to go? Mom just said she was- Oh, so she was lying about that to get out of talking to Rin? That's it, bye." Len talked, before smashing the hang up button on his phone and hugging Rin. The walk back to class was a bit awkward, with Rin still sniffling and Len so angry.

Yeah, he was angry at his mom and dad but he was more angry about how they hurt Rin's feelings and lied to get out of talking to her. They'd decided Rin would hide behind the door and Len would go in and say that she had an emergency recording appointment. Eventually, they reached the door and Rin shuffled sideways, so she couldn't be seen and Len opened the door. "Uh...Ayama-sensei? When we went to the office we got told there was going to be an emergency recording appointment and I had to go to.." Len mumbled nervously. He'd only stuck his head in the door, he didn't want people to see his vest incase they did laugh at him and Rin thought it was her fault. "Oh? Okay then, as long as you're getting picked up." Ayama responded. Len nodded, closing the door and taking Rin's hand. They walked out of the school, Rin sitting down on the grass at the gate and crying into her knees. Len sat down next to her, his arm around her shoulders. He noticed the limo pulling up, and tapped Rin on the shoulder. "Uh, Rin? The limo's here." Len said.

**AN: This chapter's a bit...well, it's got quite a bit of crying in it. xD Also, the updates for this might be all over the place. I've got quite a few chapters written just now, but I'm trying to space them out. You never know, the space might be a few hours or a few days.**

**If anyone noticed the first chapter's text being replaced with this one - I hit the wrong button when uploading it xD**

**Cartoon-Slash-fangirl: Nope xD I'm not a fan of Rin x Len myself, so I don't write it uvu **

**~KagamineRevolution**


End file.
